He loves me Right?
by Puchii
Summary: I hate him... He's having an affair right? I'm a nobody to him. Look at me for god's sake! Why are you avoiding me? Endou-sama tried to help me but... I just can't handle this... [Requested by Shiranai Atsune] [YusaFubu] [Diary fic]


**Pu-chan : Thank you for clicking onto this story fellow humans!**

**KUGE : This is a request fic requested by Shiranai Atsune! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Pu-chan : You said that you wanted a FubuYusa AND diary-fic. And the first plot that came out of my head was this! Gomen if you don't like this!**

**KUGE : The KyouAoi fic will... Uh... Well...**

**Pu-chan : It's almost done! Don't worry! Just need to add the touching scene though...  
**

**KUGE : But for now... ENJOY!**

**Pu-chan : And sorry if Yusa-san is OOC...**

* * *

** _He loves me, right?_**

**_One-shot_**

**_GO timeline_**

* * *

**Yusaburu's Diary  
**

**XX/XX/XXXX**

Dear diary,

It's been a week since he stayed away from me. We got married just months ago, He got Hakuren back in his hands from Fifth Sector too. We should be happy. He can be the coach again, and we can hope for the best of Raimon to win so that the whole country can play soccer freely. But something seems really off. Somehow... Shirou is avoiding me. And I am clearly confused since he is my husband and hardly ever say a word or two to me. Is he... Having an affair? He loves me. We switched rings. And now we hardly ever meet each others pupils along the line. What's wrong with him? Did I upset him or anything? I haven't done anything bad!

He still loves me... Right?

He's just upset over something or doesn't want a pathetic secret spoiled up to me right?

What is he hiding?

I'm his lawfully loving wife for god's sake!

I went to Endou-sama's house and asked for an advice or two. He's a husband too so I'm sure that he knows something about avoiding his for life partner. Endou-sama told me much things that he experience about him and Natsumi arguing. He said that he and Natsumi didn't even dare to look at each other. They were fighting about how Endou-sama took to much of his time staying in Raimon for a night and he didn't tell Natsumi. Natsumi once made Endou-sama mad too by throwing away his instant noodles. He said that's it's not something too serious. He said that Shirou will talk to me eventually. But unlike me, I'm too weak to accept this cruel facade.

Going to Endou-sama's house and listening to every inch of his stories made me feel like I've lifted a big rock from my head.

But that's before Shirou picked me up with his car.

I; of course kept my smile as I see him even though my heart is ripped apart.

We sat together in the front seats.

He focused himself on driving while I look down; waiting to arrive at our destination. Shirou's face really looks stressed. I guess that he's really upset about something. I tried to cheer him up with a smile and a classic joke.

"Hey," I called out. And he took a tiny glance by rolling his eyes, "What's Caterpillar's biggest fear?" I asked. He just closed his eyes for a quick thought and shrugged.

"A DOGERPILLAR!" I exclaim while pulling the funniest face I could. But he just smiled and looked away from me. He's so mute today. I can't believe that he's actually ignoring me.

What have I done?

I can't help it but let one of my tears roll down my cheeks. He didn't noticed though. I covered my whole face white my white locks so he won't see my soft side.

We finally reached home. I got out of the car first and slammed the door. I can see that he's surprised. But more less... He won't care anyway.

I carelessly hopped to bed and cried a whole bunch.

It just doesn't stop.

Until my tears ran out.

_Creak!_

The sound of a door opens my eye lids. And guess who I saw? Shirou.

He didn't realize that I was awake. My hair covered me up. He sighed in an irritated tone and slouched beside the bed. He lied down and groaned an annoying groan. He then grabbed my waist and slept beside me.

Am I just a toy to him?

I knew it... He's having an affair with someone else...

I'm just a bottle that got poured with love and got thrown away...

I cried... I sniffled... I was disappointed...

For the vows that we made, was just a piece of an unsigned contract...

* * *

**Fubuki's diary.**

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! SEVEN ELEVEN RAN OUT OF HOTDOGS!

* * *

**Pu-chan : HA! Gomen crappy fic! I bet none of you expected this~**

**KUGE : If Shiranai Atsune-san isn't happy then...**

**Pu-chan : *sharpens knife* I'll kill myself~**

**KUGE : REVIEW!**


End file.
